


Betty

by deathboydiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, ive been listening to folklore on repeat, pretty much annabeth breaks pipers heart but its okay its FINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: The Athena cabin was silent. There was nothing there to take Annabeth away from her thoughts, from her guilt. Every time she closed her eyes she saw flashes of that winter, the best winter of her life. Every time it got quiet she could hear Piper’s heartbreak all over again.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Betty

**Author's Note:**

> I've had folklore on repeat since it came out and all I could think about was pipabeth so here we are. i wrote this really quick at like 3 am so if it doesn't make sense no it doesn't:)

The Athena cabin was silent. There was nothing there to take Annabeth away from her thoughts, from her guilt. Every time she closed her eyes she saw flashes of that winter, the best winter of her life. Every time it got quiet she could hear Piper’s heartbreak all over again. 

When everything got back to normal after the war, Piper had Chiron change her entire schedule. Now she never did anything with Annabeth. Anytime Annabeth managed to catch the other girl’s eyes she’d find a hint of pain behind them before she turned away. Annabeth broke Piper’s heart, she knew she did, and that crushed her. 

When Percy came back Annabeth was ecstatic but her mood slowly fell back down, the happiness wearing off. She knew that while Percy made her feel like a rushing river, Piper made her feel like a nonstop exploding volcano. She loved Percy, but she was in love with Piper. But she broke Piper’s heart. 

Sick of wallowing in her own self-pity, Annabeth stood up and made her way out of her cabin. She didn’t know where she was going but she knew she needed to go. She’d broken up with Percy a week ago. It had been the talk of camp, everyone was surprised. Everyone except Piper because she knew, she had to know the guilt was killing her slowly.

As she walked through camp memories flashed in her head. Hushed whispers coming from the porch outside the Aphrodite cabin long after everyone else was asleep. Piper sneaking into the Athena cabin in the middle of the night, crawling into Annabeth’s bed, holding her close all night but gone before everyone else wakes up. Holding hands while no one is around. The memories haunted Annabeth relentlessly.

The next time she looked up she was standing on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin. Then she was at the door with her fist raised, and then she was knocking. She stood back, waiting for the door to be opened just to get slammed closed again. And the door opened, but it didn’t get slammed. 

Annabeth looked into Piper’s beautiful eyes as they scanned over her. Her mouth opened to talk but closed again. And then she couldn’t take it anymore. She surged forward and took Piper’s face in her hands, kissing her quick. She pulled back to look at the other girl but before she got the chance, she was being pulled back in. 

Piper’s lips didn’t fit perfectly with hers, the kiss didn’t set off fireworks in Annabeth’s head. It was messy and rushed but it said everything they couldn’t say themselves. Annabeth pulled back again, resting her forehead against Piper’s.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered.

“I know,” Piper replied.

“I love you.”

Piper closed the space between them once again, kissing her slow and carefully.

“I love you too,” she whispered against Annabeth’s lips.

And suddenly it didn’t matter that the entire Aphrodite cabin was watching from the window. It didn’t matter that everyone in the camp would be talking about this by breakfast. All that mattered was that she was with Piper and she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all for now i might do a clarina fic based off illicit affairs idk yet. follow me on twitter @ sunnysoiace!!


End file.
